Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an overcurrent simulation method and a recording medium storing the program, and more particularly, to an overcurrent simulation method which simulates a direction and an amount of an overcurrent based on a resistance value of a safety device when a nail penetrates a secondary battery and the safety device, and a recording medium storing the program.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cell is greatly classified into a chemical cell and a physical cell, and a chemical cell may be classified into a primary cell and a secondary cell, and a fuel cell. The secondary cell includes a nickel/cadmium (N—Ca) secondary battery, a nickel/hydrogen (Ni-Mh) secondary battery, a sealed lead acid (SLA) secondary battery, a lithium (Li) ion secondary battery, a lithium (Li)-polymer secondary battery, and a reusable alkaline secondary battery.
Particularly, when a short circuit occurs in a lithium ion secondary battery due to penetration of a metal object or the like during use, an overcurrent flows in the battery, and with the increasing temperature and/or pressure, the risk of explosion and/or ignition will increase.
To prevent such accidents, a safety device is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0071821 by the Applicant. The safety device includes a first metal sheet, an insulator member, and a second metal sheet. The insulator member is interposed between the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet to electrically isolate the first metal sheet from the second metal sheet in a normal condition. Also, when a conductive object such as a metal penetrates the safety device and a secondary battery, the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet are electrically connected by the conductive object. In this instance, when an overcurrent occurs in the secondary battery due to penetration of the conductive object, the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet serve as a resistor to flow the overcurrent out of the secondary battery, thereby ensuring safety of the secondary battery in use.
In this instance, an amount and a direction of the overcurrent may be determined by a unique resistance value the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet have. Accordingly, a method for simulating the resistance value of the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet to determine the amount and the direction of the overcurrent is needed.